


Payment Due

by skylarshea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako is still in a relationship with Asami, but he can't seem to shake the thoughts of Korra. Meanwhile, he's struggling with making rent once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment Due

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse spelling errors or bad grammar.
> 
> I'm not a fuckin' English teacher.

Rolling to his side Mako pulled the blanket over his golden orbs, it was just a rough day. Desperate to sleep he snapped his tired eyes shut, but two oceans of blue stared back when he closed them. Korra. Sitting up quickly, Mako's heart was racing, palms were sweaty, cheeks were flushed. "What is wrong with me," he grumbled while pulling himself off the couch. It wasn't right, he shouldn't be thinking of Korra that way. It was supposed to be Asami that he thought of, not his friend. Mako was supposed to long for the embrace of the sweet Asami, not the headstrong Korra that seemed to haunt his thoughts.

Bolin arrived soaking wet and tossed some money on the small coffee table that was placed between the couches. His green eyes met Mako's for a brief second then he looked back at the couch. As if sweet relief washed over him the earthbender thrusted himself onto the furniture. Once comfortable, he looked up at Mako with a raised eyebrow. Mako was still sitting in the same position, didn't question Bolin about anything, and didn't bother telling him to get off the couch with his clothes wet. "Are you okay?" he asked his older brother with obvious worry.

Mako stood up, "I'm fine! Why is everyone suddenly so concerned with my well being! Just back off!" he yelled before leaving the apartment. The door slammed behind him and so did reality. Running his fingers through his thick hair he huffed. It wasn't necessary to yell at Bolin like he did, but it had already happened. He'd deal with it when he came back home. Making his way into the city the rain continued to fall, and it soaked him. The wet droplets reminded him of her blue eyes. "Stop it! Stop thinking about her like that! You love Asami! A-sa-mi! Not Korra! She's not even girlfriend material! She's the Avatar for Spirit's sake! Enough! Enough of this! You turned her down already! It's too late anyway…just…stop it. Stop it," he scorned himself through thought. It didn't matter though, the young woman still seemed to dance through his mind.

She always did.

She probably always would.

No girl would ever compare.

Not even Asami.

Mako came to the conclusion that he needed to see her. He needed to verify that it wasn't her he loved, that it was Asami. This fixation he seemed to have for Korra was nothing more than a twisted trick his own mind was playing. Korra was most likely asleep at Air Temple Island, so that's where he'd go. Mako would even wake her up if he had to. The rain crashed over him sending chills down his spine.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice called out behind him.

Mako had already removed his shirt, he figured he'd just swim over. Turning around those deep blue eyes caught his, "Korra? W-What are you doing here this late?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "I guess I couldn't sleep," her smile was soft and sweet.

He grinned, "Y-yeah, that makes two of us," he told her with a laugh.

"Were you going to swim over there?" she asked.

He blushed and picked his soaked shirt off the ground, "Uh…," not a single word came out. There was no way to save himself from this disaster.

"You know…I'd rather not know. How about we go get some food?" she offered.

Looking down he hated admitting he didn't have the money for food, but she seemed to shrug that off as well. "I bought some bear-seal jerky earlier. I have a lot left. We could share it," she suggested. Mako simply accepted the offer and walked with Korra.

If there was one thing Mako knew it was that he'd follow this girl anywhere and everywhere, but he wouldn't follow Asami. After all he didn't early, what would make that ever change? In that moment nothing matter, but somethings were very much verified.

They would once again be able to pay their dues for the month, and he was sure he loved Korra deeply.


End file.
